


The Avatar and the Heiress

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Series: MMA Korra [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underground fighter known as the Avatar falls for an Industrial Heiress.  Follow the story as it weaves it's way through the eight prompts for Korrasami Week.  The Equalists want equality for the classes since there are no benders in this tale.  Also Mako and Korra are Bros 4 Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar and the Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is a story by my niece Paula Ranor. She posted it for Korrasami Week in Deviant Art, but now she's doing it here through my site. I hope you all enjoy it. May update it with an explicit scene. Not sure.

Korra “The Avatar” Kalos was in her room in her home in the Southern Water Tribe doing push-ups. She was wearing spandex shorts as she worked out. She had to keep in top physical shape since she mostly performed in Underground Fighting Tournaments. Though they were considered illegal, not many of the police went looking to break them up. They had their own set of rules they followed, and the fighters didn’t get badly hurt. It was mostly away for some women to show off their bodies and let out some excess aggression. Korra was the Champion of the Southern Water Tribe division, but she wanted to branch out into the other nations.

Soon there was a ping on her computer and she smiled. Standing up and grabbing a towel to wipe off her sweat, she walked over and clicked the message icon expecting an IM from her best friend, Mako. Instead, there was the face of a woman on the top right corner. In fact, it was the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. She then immediately thought it was a fake advertisement for some porn site. Sighing she was about to click the x when she read the message. “Hey. Sorry if I am interrupting, but Mako told me to give you a ring. My name is Asami Sato. I sponsor the Fire Ferrets.”

The Fire Ferrets were a star track and field team lead by Mako. Mako ran the team with his brother Bolin as the team’s finical manager. Bolin was also a part time actor doing small screen work for Varrik Studios. Racking her brain, she tried to remember who exactly Asami was then it came to her. She was the heiress to Sato Industries which made the newest car the Satomobile. She sat back in her chair wondering what a girl like that would be doing contacting a girl like her.

The computer screen pinged again as Asami asked, “Are you there, Korra?”

Korra shook her head and typed back, “I’m here. What’s up?”

Asami sent her a smiley face first then typed, “I don’t know if Mako told you, but he and I broke up. It wasn’t as bad as the papers make it. To be honest there just wasn’t a spark between us, but we are still great friends. Anyways, he gave me your IM info and I decided to contact you. Is that ok?”

Korra smiled to herself. “Yeah that was ok, what do you want to talk about?”

They spent the rest of the evening talking. It wasn’t just that one evening either, they wrote to each other every night for a month. Korra fought once a week, so she liked telling Asami how she kicked ass. Asami wished she could see Korra fight, but Underground Fighting was illegal in Republic City. The Police Chief, Lin Bei Fong, was very strict on her rules. Anyone caught in an Underground match would be arrested, thrown in jail and the key would go in the trash can. This gave Korra an idea.

When her next fight came up, she had called Mako to fly in from Republic City. He brought along his training camera to tape the fight for Asami.

Korra stood in front of the camera in her locker room. She was wearing a wrestler’s style bikini bottoms and boots that laced up to mid-shin and fingerless gloves. They were all in a light blue that matched Korra’s eyes. She held her arms out wide and said, “Hey there Asami. Mako is helping me tonight by filming my fight as a gift for you. Win or lose, Asami, you get to see what I have fun doing. I hope you like it.”

The camera follows Korra out into a small arena area. It was a wooden floor with a metal bar around it. Korra hopped over the bar and waited for her opponent. Her opponent was a black haired woman with green eyes. Besides the color of her outfit, green, it was also a pair of spandex shorts. She was known as Iron Fist and hailed from the Earth Kingdom. Both women seemed evenly matched in height and weight.

A bell rang signaling the beginning of the fight. Iron Fist was fast as she came at Korra with a hard swing to her face. It connected with her right eye snapping Korra’s head back. She grabbed Korra’s left wrist and pulled her back towards her and hit the same spot. She did this three more times before Korra brought her foot up and shoved Iron Fist. The move made Iron Fist release her wrist and fly backwards into the metal bar.

Korra was on her in an instant as she grabbed Iron Fist by her hair. She shoved her head down and brought her left knee up into Iron Fist’s face. She did the same with the right before jumping up and slamming both knees into her opponent’s face. Iron Fist fell to the floor and the crowd cheered. Korra turned her over with her boot and straddled her. She then began a ground and pound, just slamming her fist over and over again into Iron Fist’s face. Iron Fist’s face was getting bruised and cut up but she refused to give in. She blocked Korra’s next punch, and before Korra could recover, she grabbed Korra by the hair and pulled her in for a staggering head butt.

Korra stood up and backed away from Iron Fist. Iron Fist recovered fast as she jumped up and spun kicking Korra in the chest hard. This knocked the wind form Korra as she slammed back to the ground. Iron Fist smiled at the boos as she walked over, grabbed Korra’s ankles, pulled them up, opened them wide and slammed her boot into Korra’s groin. Korra cried out as she rolled to her side. Iron Fist brought up her boot again, this time slamming it down on Korra’s head. She bent down and picked up the dark skinned brunette and threw her into the corner railing. She then proceeded to beat Korra’s breasts until they were bleeding. She smiled grabbing Korra’s hair ready to put the champion of the Southern Water Tribe away. She pulled her away from the corner and held her fist up ready to accept victory. Korra then slammed a fist into Iron Fist’s gut sinking it in deep.

Iron Fist cried out and Korra came alive. She started throwing punches to Iron Fist’s face making the cuts bigger. She threw punches, knees and kicks to her breasts leaving them in a sorry state. She did the same to her gut marking it up. Them, it seemed she was performing for someone, she performed a split and sent an uppercut into Iron Fist’s groin. She yelped and groaned. She was in a sorry state. Korra stood back up quickly and delivered a round house kick to Iron Fist’s jaw and the woman went flying to the mat. The crowd counted to ten and the bell rang. Korra held up both fists in victory. She walked over to the camera and said, “This fight was for you Asami. I’m still the champ down here, but I dedicate this to you.”

The next night, Korra got a message from Asami. “Saw the video. You were hot. Can we meet? Come to Republic City. I’ll even pay for the ticket.”

Korra smiled. “I’d love to.”

Within twenty-four hours, Korra was on a plane heading to Republic City. At the airport back home, she bought a bouquet of roses. Maybe today was the day she could tell Asami how she was feeling about her. She had a nervous energy about her the whole flight. If she could pace the cabin without disturbing the other passengers she would.

Then she started to over analyze things. First of all, Asami had dated Mako. Korra had met Mako on a trip to Air Temple Island in Republic City. The Fire Ferrets was a bush league track team. But Korra loved the sport of foot racing known as Track and Field. The team could beat any in Republic City. She loved to follow them when they were on the news. Her favorite player was Opal because of how cute she was. But she was dating Bolin so she felt that wasn’t the girl for her. The other girl on the team was Kuvira and she was too butch for Korra. Kuvira was dating Opal’s brother Batar, but she knew what kind of girl Kuvira was. The other two members on the team were Mako and Tahno, formerly of the Wolf Bats. Tahno had a falling out with his other teammates and Mako needed a fourth so he joined the Fire Ferrets. Mako and Tahno didn’t see eye to eye, but the two worked hard to make their team the best there was.

When Korra met Mako on her trip, they became fast friends. They also shared the same taste in women. On her trip to Republic City, Korra was there when Mako’s team won a major tournament. She celebrated with the team a little too hard. The next morning she woke up naked in Mako’s bed with a bad hangover. They promised each other they would never speak of it again, but it never cost them their friendship.

Now she was going to meet a woman who didn’t click with Mako. She was straight, she knew that much. Maybe bi curious she hoped, or something. Then there was that comment about Korra being hot in the fight. If she was into guys, why would she call her hot? So many questions were fluttering in her mind when her plane landed.

Korra got off the plane and noticed Asami was waiting for her with some guy in a suit and hat. He looked reminiscent of a driver. Korra held the flowers close as she walked down the gang plank towards Asami. The first thing Korra really noticed when she looked at Asami in person was that her hair was perfect. It seemed to flutter on her shoulders and looked like not a hair was out of place. Korra’s own short bob looked messy. She was never one for preening herself, but now she wished she had.

The next thing Korra noticed was Asami’s lips. They were a beautiful shade of red, almost like the roses she carried in her arms. They also looked very kissable. She stomped that thought down right away, but the hope still remained in her heart. Asami was wearing one of the latest fashions in dresses. The skirt was black linen that hugged her curves. Her top was crimson and sleeveless with a plunging neckline that showed off her ample cleavage, and her makeup made her look gorgeous. Korra felt like a snail slug next to her. She was wearing faded blue jeans with holes in the, a blue sleeveless turtleneck with white trim and an old beat up black leather jacket.

Korra started to turn away when Asami caught sight of her. “KORRA!”

Korra sighed and turned towards her. She put on her best smile and walked over. She said, “Hey Asami. These are for you.” She handed over the roses. She concentrated on Asami’s hair, because if she looked at her lips, she would kiss them.

Asami looked at the roses and blushed before taking them. She sniffed them and held them close. Asami was a couple inches taller than Korra, but that didn’t seem to matter at the time. She said, “Oh Spirits. You do know the significance of red roses, don’t you?”

Korra sighed closing her eyes. She decided to play the fool rubbing the back of her head and said with a dopey grin, “Yes?” She wanted to sound confident, but cursed herself as her comment came out more as a question than as a statement.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Asami. The next thing Korra knew, Asami wrapped her free arm around Korra’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Korra loved the feel of Asami’s warm, soft lips against her hard chapped ones. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s back and lost herself in the moment. All of her questions melted into the air.

Asami finally pulled back and said teasingly, “I was going to try and seduce you with dinner.”

Korra chuckled. Her voice was also teasing. “Does that mean we won’t be going out for dinner?”

Asami winked at her. “Oh we will be going out for dinner. I just have to change where we have desert.”

Korra chuckled, but smiled proud of herself. Asami brought her in for another hug. She whispered into Korra’s ear, “I was right about one thing. Being in your arms I feel safe.” She then kissed Korra’s cheek and lips again.

Korra loved the feel of Asami’s hot breath on her ear and loved the kisses even more. 

The driver cleared his throat. “Miss Sato, we need to leave or they will give your table away.”

Asami groaned but pulled away and nodded. “Right.” She smiled taking Korra’s hand leading her to the car.

As they left, Korra felt ill at ease. She looked at the driver again who had a strange long mustache on his face. His voice seemed odd. She would have to stay on her toes for this one.

The dinner went wonderfully. What they didn’t know from IMing each other, they learned that night. The most important thing she learned that night was why she and Mako didn’t click. Mako was a descent guy, but was not what Asami was looking for in a partner. She wanted someone who was both soft and strong. She could already tell Korra was this. She loved Korra’s strong arms and six pack abs. But she also loved the soft touch Korra had and her breasts weren’t that bad either. She was that right mix of soft and hard she hoped she was looking for. The conversations the two had over the months showed Asami they were compatible. She knew Korra felt the same, just with the flowers she brought. In a way, it was like they were dating all that time they talked over the internet and this was the first chance she’s had to express it.

After dinner, the two got in the back of Asami’s car and started making out. They didn’t notice the driver taking a couple wrong turns, then turned down an abandoned alley way. He said, “Alright, everybody out.”

Asami didn’t even notice as she opened the door. As soon as she did, she had an unexpected surprise. Two guys in dark greenish suits with red marks on the black fully masked faces reached in and grabbed Asami. She cried out.

Korra reached out for her. “ASAMI!” Before she got too close she saw the gun pointed at her face.

The driver smiled at her. “The Equalists thank you for your assistance.”

The unexpected attack had Korra disoriented for only a moment. She knew what she needed to do. In the moment it took the driver to pull the trigger, Korra smacked his arm just enough so that it grazed the side of her head. The pain smarted, but she was used to it. She fell to the floor and didn’t move. She even slowed her breathing to a near crawl.

The driver thought he got her good then climbed out of the car. He pulled off his driver’s uniform and put on his half mask and goggles. He walked over to Asami and leered. “I know this was unexpected, but we need you and not her. Your father will spread his wealth among the poor, making all the classes equal.”

Korra lifted herself up and noticed the driver holding his gun to Asami’s head. Korra slipped back a bit and opened the other door as quietly as she could. She noticed he looked around, looking nervous. Someone was late. She slid out the other side and slipped under the car. She saw where the Driver’s boots were and crawled to the front of the car. She crawled out from under the car right behind him.

One of the other Equalists called out, but it was too late. Korra reached up with her right hand pointing the gun up. With her left she slammed her fist into the back of his knee. He cried out and the gun went off. The shot barely missed Asami. Korra was fast as she moved up. He still held the gun and the two started to wrestle for it. Korra tried to make him let go, but he refused.

Asami noticed the two Equalists were watching the fight so she used their grip on her to swing herself up. She slammed both kegs into their faces. She brought her body back down before they let go of her arms. She then turned with a roundhouse kick and sent the two of them spinning to the ground. That was when she heard the shot. She gasped and turned back to Korra and the Driver.

The Driver’s eyes were opened wide. Korra stepped back, her hands up. The Driver had the gun pointed towards himself as the barrel was smoking. He then collapsed.

Asami walked up to Korra and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry Korra. I should have told you…”

Korra turned to her and kissed her, tears streaming down her eyes. “I don’t care. You’re ok and that is enough for me.”

Asami chuckled. “I’m safe again, but this time in your arms.” Asami then pulled out her cell phone and called the cops. The police came and arrested the two living Equalists, wheeled off the dead one which they found out was the Equalists’ second in command, and took Korra and Asami’s statements about the incident. Since it was accidental suicide, Korra wasn’t arrested. The medics took care of Korra’s wound before leaving the two women to head to Asami’s home. Asami drove.

Later, at Asami’s house, Korra met Asami’s father Hiroshi who had another unexpected surprise for the two.

Hiroshi embraced Korra and said, “I’m sorry to have to ask you this, but my daughter’s life comes under threat on a daily basis. You’re not from Republic City are you?”

Korra shook her head. “No. The Southern Water Tribe.”

He nodded with a relived look on his face. “Can you take my little girl with you back home? Please. I fear for her safety. I know you can protect her. Please, do this for me.”

Korra looked at Asami. Asami had a hopeful look on her face. “I can bring my things later.”

Korra looked back to Hiroshi and nodded.

Hiroshi smiled and pulled Korra in for a hug. “You shall stay the night of course. Then tomorrow, you two will be on your way to the Southern Water Tribe.”

Korra chuckled. That night, before turning in, Korra called Mako and told him of her adventure. He said he would bring the team to visit when they could. They wanted to try Four Man sledding while there.

That night, Korra and Asami shared a night of blissful passion. The next morning, they were on a plane back to the Southern Water Tribe. Asami got to meet Korra’s folks. When introduced as Korra’s girlfriend, she was accepted with open arms. Asami was even accepted by Korra’s Polar Bear Dog, Naga.  
A year after Asami first sent the message; Korra gave Asami a betrothal necklace. A few months later, on the anniversary of the day they met, the two were married. Mako was Korra’s best man while Opal was Asami’s Maid of Honor. The Police eventually quelled the Equalists, but Asami had made a home in the Southern Water Tribe. Her father expanded his corporation opening a branch in the Southern Water Tribe that Asami Kalos ran. With the help of Science and Mako, the couple had two children, a boy and a girl. They were a happy family with one mother who liked to get mostly naked and kick ass while the other mother ran a corporation. That was what made Korra and Asami happy. A wonderful family life.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working a Charlie (SPD A-Squad Red)/ Jen (Time Force Pink) story. If you guys want me to write a Power Rangers story (erotic, slash, femslash, OT3, Orgy) PM me. I will do them as fast as I can. Though not too many Slash please. Have a hard time writing those for some reason but willing to try.


End file.
